


Shaun of the Dead

by yourshadow (sinistra_blache)



Series: Movie Night [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Multiple Zombie Movies, Shaun of the Dead
Genre: Gen, The Doctor and the Master are bad at watching movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistra_blache/pseuds/yourshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Master and the Doctor have an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaun of the Dead

"Day of the Dead," the Doctor offered. The Master scoffed.

"Evil Dead," he countered. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment.

"Which one?"

"Does it matter?"

The Doctor didn't answer. He should have known that they would have disagreed on what zombie movie to watch. Both of them suggested the genre. Both of them enjoyed the genre. But there was too much choice, arguments were simply unavoidable. The Doctor hissed a sigh.

"Okay, what about a classic?"

"If you say Night of the Living Dead, I will smack you."

"Why? It's brilliant!"

The Master rolled his eyes. "You say that about everything. Try to be a little critical?"

They considered the Doctor's movie collection in tense silence. Everything has to be a fight, the Doctor muttered internally. As if everything has to be about winning. "Dawn of the Dead?" he hoped this would be enough of a peace offering. The Master could choose -

"Which version?" he asked, casually, as if he didn't know what the Doctor was trying to do.

"I don't care! You choose," he was practically waving the white flag now.

"Mm," the Master replied, feigning thoughtfulness. "I never cared for either."

The Doctor swallowed a roar of frustration before catching onto the rules of the game they were evidently playing. He fought to control himself. "28 Days Later?" he suggested, playing the apocalypse card and feeling rather smug.

The Master sucked his teeth and tilted his head, regarding the Doctor sideways. "I don't think so. I really don't care for the man who plays the Major," he said and the Doctor thought he heard a playful lilt to his voice. He blinked dumbly in response. "Brain Dead?" the Master continued in a viscously innocent voice.

"No, the effects are terrible. I Am Legend?"

The Master barked a laugh. "No. It hardly counts anyway." The Doctor awarded him a tight smile. He found himself wanting to know the Master's next move, wanting to plan a preemptive attack, as though this all really mattered. Old habits die hard. His companion clicked his tongue, trying to buy himself time. The Doctor grinned; he'd won. The Master couldn't think of anymore movies to suggest, and certainly none to taunt him with.

Then the Master made his move.

Shaun of the Dead," he said slowly in a thick victorious voice.


End file.
